Reasons
by Del Rion
Summary: They have the plan to grab Bennet, but Peter isn’t so sure why they want to do it.


**Story Info**

**Title:** Reasons

**Author:** Del Rion

**Fandom:** Heroes

**Era:** Season 3, episode 16: "Building 26"

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** K+ / FRC

**Characters:** Matt Parkman, Peter Petrelli, Mohinder Suresh (, Claire Bennett, Noah Bennett, Nathan Petrelli, the Haitian)

**Summary:** They have the plan to grab Bennet, but Peter isn't so sure why they want to do it.  
Complete.

**Written for:** Heroes_Contest's Drabble Challenge 11: Freedom

**Warnings:** Season 1 and 3 spoilers, mild reference to violence and death.

**Beta:** Mythra

**Disclaimer:** The show, its characters, its places, and everything else, belong to Tim Kring and the other respective creators and owners of 'Heroes'. I have made no profit by writing this story, and make no claim over the show.

**Feedback:** The good, the bad, the ugly – as long as its fair and constructive, keep it coming.

**Author's note:** Written in Peter's POV.

* * *

  
**About _Reasons_:** Written before the episode 17: "Cold Wars" of Season 3 was aired (and edited after I saw the episode).

Brief musings on why the Trio Badass (as I dubbed them) wanted to take Bennet for questioning.

**

* * *

Story and its status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.

**Reasons**

* * *

~ * ~

* * *

Written for **Heroes_Contest**'s Drabble Challenge 11 (Freedom).

* * *

**Reasons

* * *

**

The decision to grab Bennet wasn't made lightly, although they knew the man was a risk and a fiend.

Mohinder still remembered how the former Company agent had deceived him just days ago, fooling him into believing he was there to help when he actually wanted to know if he had shared some crucial information with Peter.

Matt had never quite trusted him either; not after Bennet and the Haitian kidnapped him a few years ago.

Peter knew this wouldn't be the first time Bennet worked for an unknown goal, though. That Claire hadn't been on the plane and had been treated differently from the others was a sign. Perhaps it was Nathan and an attempt to protect her, but Peter was willing to bet Bennet was doing all he could to protect his adopted daughter – even if Claire didn't agree with his methods.

While the trio went over their plan one more time, Matt flexed his fingers as if he hoped to get a piece of the guy. Mohinder looked a bit less excited about getting personal with Bennet. Peter, on his side, tried another approach. _Why am I doing this?_ he asked himself. To find out what Nathan's plan is. _Why is that important?_ So that they could protect everyone. Essentially it all came down to freedom, he supposed; the freedom to be who they had been born to be.

Of course he wasn't sure what his comrades were thinking. It seemed especially Matt, who had been quite subdued about Daphne's death and was holding it all inside, was out for blood. Peter hadn't known her, but he could tell she had been important to the cop. That Matt had actually turned the shooters at the crash site on each other with his mind was a blaring warning signal, and Peter forced himself to remember that; he couldn't let this get out of hand. If things got tough, he'd have to take Matt's power and hope he was quick enough to handle it – and Matt.

Mohinder's attitude wasn't what Peter was used to, either. He still remembered the professor who'd barely believed all this, but who also attempted to inject Peter with the formula that could've killed him for all they knew… Mohinder had grown smarter since then, though, and his own power seemed stable.

Part of Peter also challenged his own reasons for doing this. Was it really all about saving the world, or was he so deep in this that he didn't see the reason anymore? Was his judgment clouded? He wasn't sure, but they needed information, and Bennet was their best shot; aside from capturing Nathan, it was the second best option, and Bennet was the easier target.

"Peter?" Matt said suddenly, making Peter look up. "You ready?"

Peter simply nodded. Sink or swim, he had to go through with this, if only to make sure that no one got hurt who didn't deserve it.

**The End**


End file.
